Not So Different
by Holliew
Summary: This is my 1st fan fiction. I hope to continue this story... Sookie & Jason Stackhouse have a sister, they don't talk about her often. Addison Stackhouse chose to move away as she couldn't cope with being a telepath living in a small town like Bon Temps.


This is the first ever fan fiction I've wrote. I'm a huge True Blood fan of the books and the TV show.

Chapter 1

Sookie & Jason Stackhouse have a sister, they don't talk about her often. Addison Stackhouse chose to move away as she couldn't cope with being a telepath living in a small town like Bon Temps.

Sookie was younger than Addison, not by much about 18 months or so, Jason was slightly older. They all grew up together & Sookie & Addison knew they were different when they were little girls, Addison managed to hide it better than Sookie but Sookie managed to cope better. She just couldn't be known as crazy Addison Stackhouse so as soon as she was old enough she got the hell out of there.

She asked Jason & Sookie to leave her be, although Jason didn't like to admit it he knew his sisters were telepaths and could read minds, he knew it must be hard for them, although he didn't know the half of it. Sookie understood why Addison wanted to leave and missed her terribly as she was one of the only other people that understood what it was like to have a disability like she did. Addison missed her family so much but she thought moving away was for the best.

Addison moved not too far away, to a town not far from Shreveport. She worked as a Hairdresser and a Beautician and was damn good at her job. She had worked in quite a few salons in her time as being a telepath she always knew what was going on, good and bad! She once had to leave a salon she loved working in as she knew the owners were having money problems and were planning on setting fire to the place for insurance money! Another time her boss became infatuated with her and she could read in his head that he was following her home and watching her! She was so scared she left and had to move to a new apartment!

Addison was very beautiful, she has an amazing curvy figure that woman envy and men want! She has long hair, long and wavy, light brown in colour. She always wanted Sookie's blond hair when she was a little girl but has grown to enjoy being a brunette. She had flawless skin, dimples and the most beautiful eyes. Although beautiful she had no luck with men. Unlike Sookie, Addison had slept with some of her boyfriends but during sex it was so hard to keep the barrier up so she didn't read their minds and she found herself never really enjoying it as she knew what they were thinking, things such as "my ex used to do that" "her butt is bigger than I thought" and many other things you just don't want to know!

Addison Stackhouse was working in a great Salon, she had been there for nearly a year which was almost a record! She had let her guard down a few times and listened in to her colleagues and her bosses heads and everything seemed normal, which was a relief. She was promoted to senior Stylist and was very proud, things were going great.

Addison finished work about 6pm, it was a cold Monday evening. She went home to her little apartment, it was all she could afford to rent but she made it look great. Her apartment was up several flights of stairs and they certainly kept her fit! She had picked up a few grocery's on her way home and was making her way up to her apartment, she let herself in and put her grocery's away, she made herself some dinner and ate it slowly watching TV and looking at a hairstyle magazine at the same time. As she lived at the top of the apartment block she often went up to the roof and had made herself a little roof garden, with a few plants and some garden furniture she got in the winter sales, it wasn't much but she liked it. She cleared her dinner plates away and went up the the roof garden, it was dark but she liked to just sit and watch the town pass her by. She was sitting relaxing on her roof after a busy day in the salon when she heard a bit of a scuffle, this wasn't anything new as she often watched drunk men arguing, having the occasional fight or couples having an argument but this time something seemed strange. She looked down into a dark back alley, she saw three men attacking another younger man, she let her guards down to read their minds and realized she could only read three minds so one of them must be a vampire! She read the three minds and found out the men were torturing the vampire with silver and draining his blood, she dug a little deeper into there minds and they were from the fellowship of the sun - a vampire hating church.

OK now Addison was thinking that she would just go inside, it was non of her business but she just couldn't leave the poor vampire to be tortured like that, she felt sick to her stomach. She had picked up a thought from one of the FOTS members heads "this vamp ain't so bad, but he is a vamp so we must kill him" Addison did the most crazy thing - she started running all the way down the stairs in her apartment block towards the trouble! As she was running she was thinking "why am I doing this" "why do I think I can take on three men unarmed"? but she kept on running.

She reached the men and said in a bold voice "hi guys, what are you doing?"

"just get out of here sweet cheeks, before you get hurt" replied one of the men.

"No" said Addison as bold as can be, although deep down she was very scared.

listen lady, just go, before we go something we regret" said another one of the men.

Addison stood there and listened into their minds, one of them was wishing she would just go away as he was ashamed of what he was doing enough, without some innocent lady watching it too. The other man was just thinking about killing the vampire and reporting back to someone called Steve. The last man was thinking how pretty she was and before she knew it he was unzipping his trousers and was thinking things that were making Addison freeze with fear!

He pushed her to the ground but when Addison went to defend herself and push him off her a bright white light came out of her hands and he went flying through the air, he screamed and Addison just stood staring at her hands.

The other two men, started running off shouting, "Come on, quick, she is fucking crazy!"

Addison just stood looking at her hands trying not to cry and think about what had just happened, then realized she needed to help the vampire. She started unwinding the sliver chains and took the drain out that was draining his blood. He was in pretty bad shape but not finally dead.

"I don't know how to help you" Addison said in a soft caring voice.

"you have helped me enough, fairy"

Addison laughed. "I'm not a fairy"

The vampire smiled at Addison. He was young, maybe about 23, he was very handsome and his burns from the silver were healing before her eyes. Addison asked him again how she could help him.

"I need blood" said the Vampire but not as if he was expecting to get any. His tone was almost sad, she got the impression he wished he didn't need blood. She let him drink blood from her arm, she didn't know why, it just felt the right thing to do.

"You smell amazing, fairy and your blood tastes amazing" the vampire was looking better already.

"um thanks but I'm not a fairy, I'm Addison, Addison Stackhouse, I'm a hairdresser and beautician"

He was almost fully restored, Addison felt almost proud her blood had made him so much better. He was so handsome, she kept mentally reminding herself not to get swept away in the moment of rescuing him and all the excitement.

"I'm Godric, I'll always be in your debt Addison"

Addison smiled and said "honestly, don't worry, I couldn't just watch you getting hurt"

"What are you Addison" he said this very seriously.

"I'm a hairdresser and beautician, I work in a salon in town"

"What are you Addison" his tone was more serious this time.

"I'm a telepathy, I can read humans minds, not vampires though, and somehow a light came from my hands tonight when I thought that man was going to... to rape me. so I guess I don't really know what I am, I am a freak"

Addison started to cry. "I'm sorry for crying, I'm just scared, I've managed to hide the telepathy for years and now this light thing happens to my hands"

Your not a freak Addison, you're perfect"

Addison smiled and blushed.

"I better be getting home, I'm really tired"

Godric just smiled and looked at her, she smiled back and set off home.

She got into her apartment, locked the door behind her, she made sure on the way there the FOTS men weren't following her, she let all her barriers down but couldn't read there minds so felt safe again in her apartment.

Addison found herself thinking of Godric, how handsome he had been, how strong he looked. She found herself wishing she had kissed him, just to see what it was like to kiss a vampire. she made herself a drink, had a shower which made her feel a lot better and found she was too wound up to sleep so she found a book she had been reading, a romance and began reading. She heard a knock at the door, looked through her peep hole and Godric was standing on the other side of her door.

Addison opened the door to Godric, she invited him in.

"How did you know where I live"

"I followed you, to make sure you got home safe. I've never had such strong feelings for a woman for more years than you can imagine, I wanted to see you again"

Addison was a little taken aback by his honesty and straight forwardness but she realized she had feelings for him too, even though they had just met.

"I wont stay long, I know humans need sleep, I just wanted to ask you if I may call on you again"

"You can stay for a little while tonight if you like? and yes you may call on me again"

They chatted for at least 2 hours, about Addison's job, her life, Godric spoke a little of himself, they found each other very easy to talk to and enjoyed each others company very much.

Addison was obviously very tired and Godric told her he was leaving as she needed to sleep, she was disappointed but knew he was right. They both stood up from Addison's sofa and as Godric was saying goodbye they looked at each other, deep into each others eyes and Godric kissed Addison. It was an amazingly passionate kiss, he certainly knew how to kiss. As they parted lips, Addison smiled and Godric said sorry but smiled too.

"Don't be sorry" Addison said.

"I'm sorry for moving things too quickly" Godric didn't want her to feel rushed.

"You're not, I wanted that kiss more than anything"

Godric smiled "I will call on you tomorrow when I rise"

"OK I will look forward to seeing you" Addison said which was a huge understatement, she couldn't wait until she could see him again.

He left and Addison thought about everything that had happened that night, someone wanted to rape her, she had rescued a vampire, let him drink her blood, he thinks she is a fairy, she had light come from her hands and she is crazy about a vampire named Godric who she had only just met! Wow what a night, she was definitely very ready for bed now.


End file.
